1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for controlling LED devices, and more particularly to a system comprising a signal source distributor, an optional loader and a plurality of LED controllers which can control the LED devices such as a LED array more efficient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional LED (light emitting diode) controllers for controlling LED devices such as an LED board, are arranged in a juxtaposition manner and generally require switching one by one to change a control mode. A terminal resistor is required for the LED controller to connect with another LED controller in order to ensure an accuracy of control signals. Thereby it is rather inconvenient for the LED controller to connect to several LED controllers simultaneously, let alone to input control data to the LED controller to control the LED device from a distant place. Besides, a conventional DMX512 signal source includes only a DMX512 signal connector to link to an LED controller, which is very inconvenient when desiring to input a great quantity of the control signals simultaneously.